


Reap what you Sow

by Kalikuks



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: “There are other things I would much rather be doing than scolding you,” Thanatos answers immediately, unthinkingly.“I can think of a few things I’d like for you to do as well,” Zagreus purrs, pressing more into Thanatos’ space, “Perhaps I could convince you to take a break with me? I think we both are overdue for one.”-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --In which the boys take a break in the Asphodel Fountain room.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 226





	Reap what you Sow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RollingBoulder12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingBoulder12/gifts).



“Than!”

Asphodel in its current state is Thanatos’ least favourite of the Underworld’s domains, but the wave of heat he’s met with is well worth seeing Zagreus’ smile. His name on those lips he’s kissed so many times makes the trip worth it as well. Zagreus looks a little worse for wear today, but one wouldn’t think it with the way he brightens at Thanatos’ appearance. 

“Shall we deal some death together, Zag?” 

Thanatos can’t help but take in the injuries Zagreus has already sustained from the previous islands, taking note of each wound and what limbs Zagreus is favouring. Thanatos will watch Zagreus’ back today then he decides as the summoning circles begin to burn into the already blackened grounds of Asphodel. 

Yet even with Thanatos taking a more defensive plan of attack, Zagreus is struggling. The Prince is unfocused today, and it’s becoming increasingly obvious. The Bone-rakers especially are giving Zagreus more trouble than normal. When a pack of them descend on the Prince when his guard is down, Thanatos dispatches them all with a flourish of his scythe. 

It’s an action Thanatos finds himself repeating until their competition ends with him the victor. By a rather large margin as well, if Thanatos’ count is correct. It is unlike Zagreus to leave such a gap in the score, especially with so many escapes and escape attempts under his belt. 

_ Something is either troubling him or…  _

Thanatos waits for Zagreus near where the rafts made of bone await to take Zagreus to yet another island in his path to the surface. He studies the Prince on his approach, the way Zagreus’ feet shuffle over the desolated ground. Zagreus looks like he’s about to keel over any second from his wounds. 

_ … he’s exhausted _ , Thanatos realizes, frowning immediately.

Zagreus notices Thanatos’ frown, the Prince’s eyebrows knitting in concern, “Everything alright, Than?”

Of course, Zagreus is concerned for Thanatos and not himself. Thanatos huffs a sigh at that, already lowering himself from floating so his feet touch the ashen ground. 

“I’m the one who should be asking such a thing of you, Zag,” Thanatos begins, closing the distance between himself and his prince. Thanatos’ free hand already moves to cup Zagreus’ cheek, thumb trailing a shallow cut along Zagreus’ cheekbone. Zagreus sighs and leans readily into Thanatos’ touch, and he clicks his tongue. “You look exhausted.”

“I wouldn’t say  _ exhausted _ .” The muffled indignant tone coupled with the fact Zagreus’ eyes have remained contently closed as he nuzzles his face into Thanatos’ hand does nothing to help the prince’s argument. “I just have so many things to do.”

“Is that so.” Thanatos studies him for a moment more, just to see if Zagreus is downplaying something more troubling. Finding no attempt of a lie on Zagreus’ face he huffs, half in relief, half in amusement, “Never thought I would see the day where  _ you _ would overwork yourself.”

“I assure you I will not make a habit of it,” Zagreus quips as his eyes drift open and he turns his head to press a kiss to Thanatos’ palm, corner of his mouth quirking up as he continues, voice muffled, “Though perhaps I will if it means you stick around to scold me like this.” 

“There are other things I would much rather be doing than scolding you,” Thanatos answers immediately, unthinkingly. 

Zagreus’ smirk widens into a grin, and those mismatched eyes crinkle in pure joy and mischief. That look alone means trouble. Thanatos has seen it enough times now to know. It doesn’t stop the little thrill from traveling down his spine, remembering every other time Zagreus has fixed him with that stare that promised trouble in the best sense.

“I can think of a few things I’d like for you to do as well,” Zagreus purrs, pressing more into Thanatos’ space, “Perhaps I could convince you to take a break with me? I think we both are overdue for one.”

Really, Thanatos should say no. No doubt he will soon have to return to work, even if the call of souls he must reap is rather silent for the moment. Zagreus is certainly not helping, leaning more into Thanatos, eyes bright and expectant. His body is so close, radiating a more pleasant warmth than the Phlegethon that Thanatos has become well accustomed to the last few times he had the pleasure of indulging in Zagreus. 

It’s unfair really, for Zagreus to look so vibrant even wounded as he is, alight in the flame river’s glow. Thanatos thinks it a little ridiculous to find it so unfair, especially when Zagreus purposely brushes fingers over what skin is exposed. For the prince to flick those eyes to Thanatos’ lips with a hungry gaze. 

The prince teases with the goal to be teased in kind, it’s how he likes this give and take between them. It’s only unfair because Zagreus seems to be always one step farther ahead, and knows exactly what will break Thanatos’ resolve. Even now, his grip on the shaft of his scythe is so tight his gauntlet is creaking with it, caught between the choice of staying and every possible pleasure it entails or returning to his duties. 

A thought occurs, and Thanatos’ grip eases on his scythe. He closes the distance between him and Zagreus, free hand pressing into the small of Zagreus’ back to urge him closer. Thanatos leans down to press his forehead to Zagreus’ with a sigh before he moves to brush his nose against the bridge of Zagreus’. His prince’s face splits into a victorious grin.

“You are incorrigible,” Thanatos murmurs with a private smile of his own, lips hovering over Zagreus’.

“You love it.”

Thanatos huffs a fond, long-suffering sigh and a hushed, “I do.”

Then Zagreus’ lips are on his, as hungry as that gaze had promised. Thanatos curls his arm around Zagreus’ waist tighter, presses their bodies as close as they can physically be. Zagreus seems determined to climb him, and Thanatos breaks the kiss to heft him up. Then it’s Thanatos who initiates this time, chasing Zagreus’ lips to claim them, drinking down every sigh his prince makes. 

They’re of course still smack dab in the middle of some random island in Asphodel. Easily remedied. Thanatos doesn’t bother breaking the kiss again as his wings unfold in a flash of gentle teal light and carry them swiftly to the Asphodel fountain room in mere moments. They’re folded away once more by the time Zagreus even notices they’ve changed location, pulling away from Thanatos in surprise when he is set down to rest upon the fountain’s edge. 

“Thought you said you’d never help me skip chambers,” Zagreus teases breathlessly as Thanatos rests his scythe against the fountain so both of his hands are finally free.

“Normally I would not,” Thanatos starts, trailing the claws of his gauntlet along Zagreus’ jaw and down his neck right to his exposed collarbone, watching the apple of Zagreus’ throat bob in response with much interest, “but we’re taking a break.”

Backlit by the blue glow of the fountain behind him, Zagreus’ answering grin would be ethereal if he were not already a God in his own right. Both of his hands find Thanatos’ jaw, trailing up into his hair, knocking his hood down as the prince drags his lover into a kiss. A demanding one at that. Thanatos makes a considering hum against Zagreus’ lips before he bites a little meanly at Zag’s lower lip. 

When Zagreus parts from him in surprise, Thanatos’ gauntleted hand twines into Zagreus’ dark hair, claws gentle as possible against his scalp as Death drags him back in for another kiss. Slower this time, Thanatos kisses Zagreus until their mouths are in rhythm, licks at his prince’s lower lip in apology for biting before he deepens the kiss. Than drinks down the soft noises Zag makes, sweeter than any nectar or ambrosia, and already Thanatos is just as drunk on them.

Zagreus in much of the same state when they part, flushed all the way down his chest. Thanatos slides a hand under Zagreus’ chiton and feels the fluttering of Zagreus’ heart under his palm as he kisses down Zag’s neck. It’s Zagreus who decides they are not close enough, sliding forward on the fountain edge and wrapping his legs around Thanatos’ waist to drag their hips together. Thanatos rewards his efforts with a rough love bite and a roll of his hips, and Zagreus’ answering moan sends a shiver of desire coursing through him.

“You’re exquisite,” Thanatos murmurs when he lifts his head and finds Zagreus’ gaze. 

“Than--” 

The rest of his name tumbles from Zagreus’ lips when Thanatos ducks his head down to press kisses along his neck once more, pulling Zagreus flush against him. Zagreus scrabbles at Than’s pauldron and gorget, making an increasingly frustrated whine in his throat until Thanatos is free of both items. They clang loudly against the stone floor of the fountain room, and Thanatos can’t find it in him to be bothered. Not when Zagreus tugs at his hair to pull his head up so he can have his turn mouthing along Than’s throat. 

Thanatos lets the prince do as he pleases while he works to remove Zagreus’ pauldron. It soon joins Thanatos’ on the floor. Zagreus tugs at him, trying to pull Thanatos impossibly closer. It’s sign enough that they have dragged this on too long. Thanatos presses a kiss to Zagreus’ lips.

“Where’s the oil in your room?” Thanatos asks.

“On the shelf, but--” 

Thanatos is gone to retrieve the little vial and back again before Zagreus can even finish his sentence. He kisses the startled laugh from Zagreus’ lips, dragging his prince closer to him once again. Thanatos pulls Zagreus off of the fountain edge before he turns Zagreus around and presses up to his back. Thanatos kisses down Zagreus’ neck to his shoulder as the prince braces himself against the fountain edge. 

Thanatos has to dig the claws of his gauntlet into Zagreus’ hip to get him to stay still enough to tug his leggings down and his chiton up out of the way. Only Zagreus’ one red eye is visible as he glances back at Thanatos, gaze bright and eager as he’d laid bare. Thanatos presses a kiss to the side of Zagreus’ face and rolls his hips against the prince’s ass teasingly before he has to reluctantly pull away. 

Thanatos removes the cork on the vial with his teeth, the claws on his gauntlet pricking the muscle of Zagreus’ ass as he presses back into Thanatos impatiently. Zagreus’ greedy rocking is at least stalled when Thanatos leans back over him after coating his fingers and slowly beginning to tease around Zagreus’ hole. Thanatos moves his gauntleted hand from Zagreus’ hip to his neck, holding his prince to him while he slowly works him open. 

Thanatos kisses and nips along Zagreus’ shoulders. Leans over him as much as he can to kiss Zagreus the best that he can. Covets every sigh and moan that spills from Zagreus’ lips between their kisses. 

“Than,” Zagreus all but purrs, reaching up to tug Thanatos’ hair to keep him in place, “I need you.”

“Then you shall have me.”

Thanatos kisses Zagreus as deep as he can given the angle, tugging his clothing aside as best as he can in his own sudden impatience. Zagreus reaches back for Than as soon as he’s allowed access, and Thanatos hisses out a pleasured sigh as the prince takes him in hand and strokes him.

“You’re a menace,” Thanatos playfully growls into Zagreus’ ear as he bats his hand away, lining himself up.

Zagreus’ reply is cut off by an appreciative moan as Thanatos slowly sinks inside him. Thanatos presses a kiss to the back of Zagreus’ neck before he snaps his hips. Zagreus’ face splits into a grin as Thanatos sets a quick pace. Than removes his hand from Zagreus’ neck to take one of the prince’s hands in his, fingers twining as he pins their hands to the fountain edge. 

Thanatos rests his head on Zagreus’ shoulder, relishing in feeling Zagreus under him and around him. If he’s not careful, Thanatos can easily see himself indulging in more of these so-called breaks with the prince. Such a bad influence Thanatos’ beloved is. He tells his prince as much, and it earns Thanatos one of Zagreus’ mischievous smiles. It’s all too tempting to chase the expression off of Zagreus’ face with a well-placed thrust.

It’s a shame they don’t have more time to indulge like this. Zagreus lost in pleasure is a beautiful sight, alight in the glow of the fountain in front of him. The air is heady between them, for more reason than the incense burning in the chamber. Thanatos commits this moment to memory, it will keep him company until he can be with Zagreus like this again. 

Zagreus’ grip tightens in Thanatos’ hold, and the pleading sigh of his name tells him that the prince is not going to last much longer. He feels the way Zagreus shudders beneath him as Thanatos takes the prince’s cock in hand and strokes him in time with his thrusts. Zagreus seems torn on whether he should buck back to meet Thanatos or thrust forward into his lover’s hand.

“I have you,” Thanatos whispers lowly as he quickens his pace, driving Zagreus ever closer to the edge. 

It doesn’t take long for Zagreus to reach that peak, and Thanatos swallows down Zagreus’ cry in an awkwardly angled kiss. Than stills his hips to focus on the kiss, stroking Zagreus through the aftershocks until the prince whines from overstimulation. Then it’s Zagreus who gently urges Thanatos to back off, both of them hissing softly when Than fully parts from the prince. Zagreus does not allow Thanatos to get far, however, pressing into him and wrapping a hand slick with oil around Than’s cock. He must have swiped the oil vial at some point. 

Not that Thanatos wants to bother much with thinking about when that could have been when he’s rocking his hips in time with Zagreus’ fist. 

Thanatos curls into Zagreus, fingers twining into dark hair and knocking that laurel crown askew. Once more Zagreus is crowded back against the fountain and Thanatos ducks his head against his prince’s shoulder, panting against his skin. Pressing kisses where he can. Zagreus pets his free hand adoringly down Thanatos’ back and purrs his name. It makes Thanatos shudder and press as close to Zagreus as he can. 

He can’t last like this, and he doesn’t. Thanatos muffles himself in Zagreus’s shoulder, rides out his orgasm as Zagreus continues to stroke him through it. They stay close for who knows how long, panting softly and stealing kisses. Taking their time to help each other clean up and adjust their clothes to look presentable once more. 

Thanatos huffs after a while, the call of souls to be collected growing louder in the back of his mind. Zagreus, who’s come to know the meaning of that particular sigh, sends Thanatos a slight smile.

“Back off to work then?” Zagreus guesses correctly.

“For now,” Thanatos answers, indulging in one more kiss before he reluctantly pulls away, “Please be more careful not to overwork yourself.”

“I will. And Than? You should definitely come find me when you need a break in the future,” Zagreus suggests with a knowing smirk on his face, both desire and love shining in his mismatched eyes.

Thanatos finds that he has no argument against such a suggestion, and sighs fondly. Thanatos doesn’t bother to reply, only nods before he teleports to go about his duties.

Zagreus is a bad influence indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at my Twitter [Angstgremlin](https://twitter.com/Angstgremlin)


End file.
